Doomed Hope
by smollux
Summary: Sollux has a case of hating himself and since everyone's too busy to help, Eridan has to check on him.


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9b46052a65f274d37a85604e2d31835d"Sollux really hated him, hated him with maybe even a burning passion but not enough to go into a black quadrant with the highblood, there would never be enough hate that could make him risk it. He hated the Ampora for how he treated him like shit all the time and how he seemed to have a wand with nothing but ego magic stuck up his wastechute. Most importantly the bulge licker made him hate himself and he was tired of hating himself./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c6409c7ca99ed89e226212d3a9c15b1d"He was thinking about all of this as he lay, silent and curled up, in the familiar warmth and comfort of his slimey coon. He stared at the coon wall across from him with, blank, red and blue heterochromia eyes. He hadn't spoken with anyone in about a week, he had just locked himself away after his self-loathing got to be too much./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ff5e26e346211c933fa707979a99c2ba"There was a loud ping from his husktop that snapped him back to reality. Someone was trying to contact him through he through Trollian and he didn't think he was ready to speak with anyone just yet, soon but just not yet. He just decided he should delete the message when there was another ping... and then another./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="520ef8b6d9ddfb8f705d578dd243d121"Sollux sadly climbed out of his warm coon and padded over to his husktop, still covered in green goop and in nothing but his bee patterned boxers that barely managed to hang onto his hips and were a gift from his lusus. He looked at his husktop silently for a moment before there was yet another ping which made him open up the Trollian chat. It was Eridan Ampora./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="76a2ee6deff97c8e967e8eb42ee4a22b"Immediately he scowled and went to delete the chat before there were even more pings coming from his husktop. All of them were from Eridan. He only scowled more and decided to finally read them over, what did this asshole want anyways?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="54e3689d8d4f225767041fc2b1c2d0a5"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"- caligulasAquarium has begun trolling twinArmageddons -/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dbc47c66c3f3e710a067d44b8699ca66"CA: captor/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a06b4f5e265435b01e076ef1d462c59b"CA: fef and kar are wworried about you/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7210e1102c7c314c42d6a3671d2a90ba"CA: you wwon't answwer them so they're hopin you'll answwer me/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="db716d0680983d91aeadfe87a1044499"CA: captor i knoww you're there/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="99061d15a2063696c53e3564ffe1d0f2"CA: hello pissblood/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e6ed017759ce2ff270b6c8de21eaef08"CA: CAPTOR/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9f8c47a7b2c2d7f8dd7cbf30e098b65e"CA: do not make me come ovver there lowwblood/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ed786d603cb1e91dbfe5b4f9bdd715ba"CA: evven i'm gettin a little wworried here/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d54cb3e4e4712d99a53d7f6d773c19b5"CA: i'm gunna come ovver/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6bdd88526fc291894bb815aed9298483"CA: here i come/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6e6bb438a9292d99ce45cb5ecaf58a41"CA: last chance bulge sucker/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f0e6e2a7376dc34677381405ae782a0a"CA: alright fine i'm comin ovver/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="491526fd16cfb7c1b26a50173ef65873"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"- caligulasAquarium has ceased trolling twinArmageddons -/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c4de9a942b58c45ac87ac388d648af5a"Well this wasn't exactly good, the asshole was coming over and Sollux really didn't want to see him. He didn't want to see anyone to be completely honest. Not right now gently closed his husktop with a green, slimey hand and decided he should at least get cleaned up before the highblood came, knowing it was too late to tell him not to come./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e559aadcd300a2fe481fb298c6c3483d"Sollux just sulked into the ablution trap, taking his time with getting cleaned up since he was gross and greasy from not taking a shower in about a week. Once he was done he got dried off and put on old track pants and a baggy long sleeved shirt. He wanted to be clean and seem decent but not to the point where he was in a tuxedo just for him to prove to the other that he was clearly fine and there was no need for all the worry going on./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cadf0a985b55f16854bb30a8108310fe"He decided to curl up on the couch with a blanket wrapped around him, playing on his phone as he quietly waited for the Ampora to arrive./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="876e6d4bf43827b81a38ad26b9a870a6"By the time Eridan had actually gotten there around one in the morning, Sollux was curled up in a ball and was obviously trying his best to keep his eyes open although he was failing. He snapped awake when he heard the door open and the loud clunks of Eridan's shoes against the wood floor. The asshole didn't even knock before coming in. He didn't even need to look to know he was in his usual outfit which was normally the black long sleeved shirt with his symbol on the chest and his stupid black and blue striped pants which matched the scarf which was the same colour and pattern. Thankfully he wasn't wearing his big, dumb, violet cape which he would never leave his hive without but for some reason he had today. Maybe he figured he should tone down the asshole look just for you. How sweet./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eb18fcda5e593abc66306a6aef4afa33""Sol! I'm here, noww wwhere the fuck are you?" He was loud, too loud./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="12fe233b12551be3557cbbcf594c579d""2hut up for once in your liife, you're giiviing me a headache!" Sollux snapped at him, he wasn't willing to put up with the highblood's shit./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="72dd07614d6a5f653d1fb5a373b48d24"It seemed liked Eridan had followed the sound of his voice because soon enough he was standing in the doorway with his arms crossed and a scowl shown on his face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0de3599fa401e0319e2efd3ab83322ae""You look like shit . Havve you evven slept at all? WWhat about eating, havve you been eatin? I don't really care about you but kar and fef do and they're wworried so I'm askin for them." He mumbled the last bit slightly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ad71998cb8d9c2459dcb0f39ff77374f""Great well you can leave then becau2e ii'm perfectly fiine." Sollux glared at him as he spoke./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c32ea2dfdd77bf63e555548a2ffb6dbb"The other took that as an invitation to move over to the couch and sit right next to him. Just great. Sollux scowled at him and curls up more into a ball, his voice muffled slightly due to the blanket against his mouth./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="03c276d1d72ab8a011cb2a5d0b282b52""Go away, a22hat. II don't want you here and II 2ure a2 fuck don't need you here eiither."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="751c7921b0fe7b79d8546c4e35cd3d89""WWell that sucks then because I'm not leavvin until I knoww for sure that you're as fine as you say you are."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="14cc04f2de6cbc9560c41e64785d7d2a"Sollux suddenly sits up and grabs on of the pillows he was leaning on before smacking Eridan in the face with it. The pillow landed with a quiet thump against the other's face. That would totally get the point across. There was a loud hiss as Eridan shoved his arm away, his glasses had gotten smooshed against his face. Sollux snickered quietly and set the pillow in his lap before hugging it close, watching the other fix his glasses./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f4465a06a7f20cb99aba38bf929313d5""II'm goiing to be annoyiing the whole tiime you're here 2o you miight a2 well leave now." He chuckles as he gets a glare from Eridan./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="58d14a475e62ab34986f77ef6d9863e1""Sol I'm not fuckin leavvin until you're actually fine and that's final."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c72419c7bf4719d069a1a204527c6153""II'll never actually be fiine, Ampora. 2o you 2hould ju2t leave already!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2216f9799101b2e49d8d5ce89013a820"He watched as the other's look seemed to soften at that. Was the asshole turning soft? That would definitely be interesting to see./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8bb456885f09c5df4ec2f7db9c28927d""I'll help you out then. Evven if you don't turn out perfectly fine then that's okay. You just need to be better than you are right noww. So don't be a stubborn dickwwad and let me help you." Even his voice had softened, it was almost nice. Almost./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ea5977309fa83a7f7508d65ed5222cf4"He sighed and just gave in, there was no point in fighting it anymore, the bulge sucker was staying here and there wasn't much he could do about it. Although he could use his psionics to shove him outside but it would be day soon and even if he hated him he didn't want him dead. Ampora would have to stay over and probably sleep in your coon and he knew it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ddd37818a990bc5a0ec997e027ca5f5e""Fiine you can 2tay II gue22 but don't cau2e any trouble or II'll let your burn to death out2iide." The threat was empty even though he tried to make it sound like he was serious./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="85347d7e531fa7c823116852cc66c980""Yeah sure, Captor. Wwhatevver you say."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9bc29d17950c866ee561db01895e1eda"He sighs and looks away from the highblood, looking at the television blankly before deciding to just use his psionics and put in a movie. He didn't know what he was putting in until the menu was shown. He'd put in a horror movie called The Grudge which he knew wasn't too scary but still freaked him out. He heard the Ampora snort and figured he thought he wouldn't get scared. This would be pretty interesting Sollux thought ad he pressed play./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4e952ad831f7f798bcaee5399231391a"They were only half way through the movie and Sollux had already gotten scared a few times, now being curled up against Eridan's side without even realizing it. One jumpscare made Sollux scream and curl up in a frightened ball, feeling the other put an arm around him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="992d84969677a8800669b00f242ffc50""It's not real, Sol. Chill out okay? It's just shitty CGI." His voice was quiet and soft, having a comforting tone to it that helped calm Sollux down./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="101cfb14dd60f88d1d49413efc4adf7e"Sollux looked up at him and nodded a bit, uncurling slightly and turning off the movie as he watched the other move in the corner of his eye, making him flinch. He soon realized there was no point in flinching when Eridan out his hand on his cheek, shushing him quietly. It took him a moment to even notice the other was trying to shoosh pap him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="02f2592bdd094bd08b40bd149dc2efb5"At first he felt angry but he soon relaxed as Eridan patted his cheek gently, shushing him in a soft voice. Now he just felt upset and tired, even starting to tear up as the other continued his actions. Eventually the Captor was crying and clinging onto him, sobbing into his shirt./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c5a126ad4e06010727ced10b7f3fee9d"The papping turned to petting his hair which calmed him down more and he eventually stopped crying but stayed how he was, clinging onto the back of his shirt with his face pressed against his chest./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="946351d68b3369f058927e61b9bd6929""Sol it's okay just relax evverything wwill be fine, alright?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7540da8085257c3b20856888f71fd08e"He nodded a bit and relaxes completely, loosening his hold on him and just curling up in his lap, not looking at the highblood as he let himself start to quietly purr. He even purred a bit louder when the other held him close, continuing to play with his hair lazily./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="96c7ff8c343375616feba79d69b57cc3""Evverythin is goin to be alright.. I'm sorry that I'm such an asshole to you." Eridan's voice was barely above a whisper./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7694594afbdb9d975cc2c7b6ccf51497"He looked at him and hesitantly reached up with a shaky hand, gently placing it on his cheek before starting to pap him softly. The highblood seemed to relax fully and lean into his touch, letting out his own weak purr./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b4003c7eb8edda380b859a0789e7f56d""IIt'2 okay.. You're okay. We're alriight." His own voice was quiet as well and tried to be as comforting as it could be for both of them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d0e1f63b1a24bbae5a9a9f4be552d0d9"He watched as Eridan smiled a little which was something he'd never seen, it ended quickly when he was hugged close. He didn't waste any time with hugging him back, clinging onto him again like he was his last hope in this doomed world./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="64de393e18db957c1d0a8f85229c5530""Moirails?" Eridan asked quietly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="afb9ba0def5526628f263db7c51e9156""Moiiraiil2."/p 


End file.
